


Time to Tarry

by Piinutbutter



Category: Presentable Liberty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Two strangers watch the end of the world through a pastry shop window.





	Time to Tarry

My friend,

As I search for a way to grant you your well-deserved freedom, my attention has fallen upon a building that sits humbly at the base of the prison tower. 

Its lights are on, and I hear the most beautiful music flowing from its windows.

Dare I hope?

Pardon me a moment of tarrying. I will be there to aid you shortly.

_\- Salvadore_

.

I thought he was you.

_\- Charlotte_

.

Forgive me. My last letter was written in haste. I truly am delighted to find that you and I aren’t the only ones left. I was simply surprised.

Salvadore has told me so many delightful anecdotes about your time together. I hope the three of us will be able to make memories together after this is all over.

It has to end at some point, doesn’t it?

_\- Charlotte_

.

Did you put my cake on the table he sent you? I bet that would lighten up the cell quite a bit. 

_\- Charlotte_

.

My friend,

Our new friend has the most delightful selection of records. I found one that I remember hearing during the many nights we spent together on the coast. Weren't those the days?

It’s playing now. I pray you can hear it.

_\- Salvadore_

.

Our friend,

We wish you could write us back.

_\- Charlotte & Salvadore_

.

My dear friend,

I suppose, when one is alone, it is easy for the mind to wander to blind optimism.

This whole time, I have believed you alive and well. Alone in that cell, surely you must be insulated from the virus?

As Charlotte has brought to my attention, the mysterious figure who delivers your mail must still have contact with the infected world.

_\- Salvadore_

.

Our beloved friend,

We’re sorry.

_\- Charlotte & Salvadore_

.

I’ll leave a cake in the window for you.

Just in case.

_\- Charlotte_


End file.
